<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort And Strength by princessamerigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630763">Comfort And Strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/pseuds/princessamerigo'>princessamerigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Fluff, F/M, In the bunker, Male-Female Friendship, Overcoming Trauma, Trust, domestic Garcy, garcy, sport helps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessamerigo/pseuds/princessamerigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia finds a surprising proof of the fact that he means a lot to Lucy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn &amp; Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort And Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was:</p>
<p>"Flynn catches Lucy wearing his hoodie."</p>
<p>Betad by Grammarly.</p>
<p>Enjoy. Comments, other prompts are more than welcome.</p>
<p>If you have a prompt, let me know. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One perk of this new secret bunker was that it was well hidden in a thick forest and Lucy could return to her beloved jogging to get rid of tension. Or at least she tried. </p>
<p>She just returned from a long run where she heard nothing more than the wind, birds, and sadly her thoughts. But they were calmer than usual. She stretched her muscles a bit by the wall of the bunker then wiped her sweat-covered brow and entered the house then froze. </p>
<p>"Hello, Lucy!" Flynn greeted her with a smile. "You were jogging?" He was holding a bowl of cereal in his huge hand and was on his way towards his room. But now he stopped and wrinkled his brow. "Lucy, is that my hoodie? Not that I mind... but wasn't it in my room?"</p>
<p>"I..." Lucy turned deep red while fumbled with the fabric of the hoodie hanging loosely on her frame. " Mine are all in the washing, Then I felt the urge to run, and I was right by your door and... it was on the bed and... " God, this sounded awful even for her own ear. </p>
<p>When it came to Garcia Flynn, she was a terrible liar. But if he would know the truth... What was she thinking? That he wouldn't notice? Lucy, you fool! </p>
<p>She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that he walked to her and was hovering over her then he gently lifted her chin and made her look at him. He was like a wall standing before her, but Lucy wasn't scared of him, just ashamed. </p>
<p>"Lucy, what is wrong? If you can steal my favourite hoodie you can trust me as well..." he said in a gentle by serious tone. </p>
<p>Lucy swallowed hard and grimaced. She couldn't lie to him, that was sure. She swallowed hard and bit her lips. </p>
<p>"You know... Physically I'm recovered from that arm shot I got from that sleeper agent in 1963. But mentally... I'm still struggling.  A lot. I didn't want to tell you or anyone as I didn't want to make you worried. I thought jogging might help, but I almost scared to step out of the bunker, and when I do manage, I get panic attacks. But your presence and talks always helped, so I thought maybe if I "steal" your hoodie your presence and strength will be with me, but now it sounds really creepy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... And I will wash it; then I will give it back and... " she started to pull it off, but Flynn suddenly grabbed and squeezed her hand. </p>
<p>"Keep it. If it helps you in any way to get through all the things that happened in Dallas, keep it. I just ask you to give it back to me when I need your strength. And would you mind if I would join you next time? I feel a bit rusty. " </p>
<p>Lucy smiled relieved and nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>